Off the Spiral: The InLaws
by GreyInnocence
Summary: Since Fuji's month of good behavior ends soon, he and Tezuka think it's time their parents meet. Unfortunately Fuji's father doesn't make a good impression, and when Fuji's restriction ends in the middle of dinner, he's out for blood. TeFu, lime.


A/N: Dear PoT fandom, We're back. We will be vacationing to the Big Windup! fandom again soon, though our permanent residence will likely remain here. --Scarlet This is from....I don't remember. The part in The Notebook when they're playing Maoh and InuKai are screwing and Fuji is all "I want sex NAO," so Tezuka agrees to, under the condition that Fuji behaves himself for a month. Fuji agrees, given he gets sex (NAO) and they introduce their parents. This is what happens....

Disclaimer: We don't own anyone. We fleshed out the parental units a bit though. Artistic license? :D You guys know we don't own it.

Warnings: Lime.

Off the Spiral: The In-Laws

"Mitsu, you promised!" Fuji pleaded, hand tightening around the cock in his hand.

"Syusuke, I don't think that's such a good id--" Tezuka moaned into Fuji's mouth.

"But I've been very good, and after this weekend I'm allowed to go back to my wicked ways."

Tezuka snorted. "You always find a way to be wicked." Tezuka buried a hand into Fuji's hair as his tongue laved over the captain's peaked nipple.

"But you like it when I'm wicked." Fuji slipped upwards to nip at a collar bone.

"Friday?"

"My dad won't be home until Friday evening. Saturday?"

Tezuka nodded, kissing the crown of Fuji's head

"I knew you'd see things my way, Mitsu." Fuji smiled as Tezuka came in his hand.

AA

"What if they don't like my dad?" Fuji said nervously, tugging his shirt over his head.

"Few people do, Syusuke."

"That's my point! He's not the most amiable person, and I don't want them thinking that I'll be like him when I'm older, they'll spirit you away to Germany or somewhere else ridiculously far away--"

Tezuka sighed and squeezed Fuji's hand. "I'll make sure my parents don't get the wrong impression. Don't worry. I don't even really understand why you invited your father in the first place."

"He's my dad, Mitsu." Fuji protested. "It's not like I have much of a choice."

"True, but still, if this doesn't end in them fighting, I will let you top next time."

"I'm holding you to that." Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Boys, are you ready yet?" Ayana knocked on her son's door.

Tezuka tipped Fuji's chin up for another kiss. "I'm sure it'll go fine."

AA

"Yoshiko!" Ayana smiled and warmly hugged Fuji's mother at the entrance of the restaurant.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Yoshiko pulled back and smiled at Ayana.

"At least Yumiko isn't here," Fuji quipped into Tezuka's ear, "Then they'd all three be conspiring."

"Four." Tezuka put a hand on Fuji's waist and whispered, "You'd be conspiring too if you could."

Fuji looked up at Tezuka with a small smirk.

A throat was cleared and Fuji turned to look at his father.

"Keep space between you at all times," Fuji-san barked. "This is indecent enough without you hanging on each other."

Fuji stepped away from Tezuka, shooting him an apologetic look.

Awkward silence fell for a moment, but then Ayana stepped up to Fuji-san and shook his hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Fuji-san. Your son talks about you often."

Fuji held back a snort.

"And this is my husband, Kuniharu, and his father, Kunikazu."

Fuji-san greeted the Tezukas curtly, and together they filed into the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry," Fuji said softly as their parents checked in with the maitre d'. "I knew this would happen. You're right, we should have scheduled it when he'd be out of town..."

Tezuka glanced at Fuji's father for a moment to make sure he wasn't looking and smoothed the tensai's hair affectionately. "It's best to get it over with."

"Boys," Kunikazu said, turning to the couple with a warm smile, "come along."

Fuji nodded, and Tezuka nodded to his grandfather in thanks. Kunikazu's acceptance was more comforting to the both of them than they were to each other, nervous as they were.

Tezuka and Fuji took seats next to each other at the end of the table, Fuji sandwiched between his own Mitsu and Ayana. Kuniharu sat at the far end of that side, joking that he could use the empty chair across from him to prop up his feet, if Yoshiko didn't mind sitting next to them, that was. Fuji's father looked displeased on his wife's other side, with the eldest Tezuka to his right.

"So," Ayana started after they'd ordered a bottle of wine, "what was with the sudden decision that we all needed to meet?"

"Well," Fuji said carefully, "Kunimitsu and I... experienced quite a lot during our vacation with the team. It made our relationship stronger. I think we're going to be together for a long time. It only make sense that our families get to know each other."

Tezuka nodded.

"Besides, my mother's been talking about how much she wants to meet you for ages, Ayana-san," Fuji added, smiling at her.

"Oh, I've wanted to meet her too, Fuji-kun, you speak so highly of her," Ayana said cheerfully. "And you weren't exaggerating. Yoshiko-san, I'm sure we're going to be good friends."

"Syusuke monopolizes Tezuka-kun when he's at our house, so I haven't heard too much from him, but they've both assured me we'll get along wonderfully!"

"I feel this is hardly appropriate. They will outgrow this phase soon enough." Fuji's father unfolded his napkin to lay it across his lap.

"Daito!" Yoshiko looked at her husband sternly. "Phase or not, the boys love each other and you will respect that!"

Fuji's father hummed skeptically, and then yelped as the woman stomped on his foot with her heel under the table.

Kunikazu laughed. "I suppose that would be where Fuji-kun gets it from."

"Mother, be nice." Fuji admonished pleadingly. Under the table his hand tightened in the fabric of his napkin.

Tezuka's hand slid over the tensai's in an effort to calm him.

"Just don't argue, Fuji-san," Kuniharu joked, "our wives will always get the final say."

Ayana raised her glass to toast with Yoshiko, both giggling girlishly.

"You should too, Fuji-kun." Ayana grinned at Fuji before she turned a devilish smirk to her son.

Fuji looked at his father. "I don't think--"

"Toast, Syusuke!" Yoshiko gave him a classic Fuji smile.

Fuji smiled back in the same manner and raised his glass to the mothers'.

"Anyway," Ayana said, "I think Kunimitsu and Fuji-kun are very well suited to each other. Of course Kuniharu and I were a bit disappointed we wouldn't be getting grandchildren at first--but, well, they can always adopt, and I think it's worth it to see my son so happy." She squeezed Tezuka's shoulder.

"My family name's not dying out so my son can be a fairy," Daito grunted.

"What about your other son, Yuuta-kun?" Ayana pressed. "Can't he--"

"He plays tennis too. He's probably going to end up just like this one." Fuji-san jerked his thumb in his son's direction.

"Fuji-san," Kuniharu said impatiently, "you're being quite rude to Syusuke-kun, and if it's making me this angry, I can't imagine how your wife and son must feel. Nor, if he loves Syusuke-kun as much as he claims, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka, indeed, had his head bowed to hide his gritted teeth and reddened cheeks. His hand was clutching Fuji's a little painfully.

"Fuji-san." Tezuka looked up. "If it really is just your family name you're worried about dying out," his voice was laced with venom, "I'm sure Yumiko-san would be more than happy to be a surrogate for us. We would, of course, allow the child to carry the Fuji-family name, if it means that much to you." Tezuka stared at the older man across the table from his lover, daring him to respond.

"You know--" Fuji's voice held a note that let Tezuka know he was going to say something off-key, "--I never did get that fairy outfit..." He peered up at Tezuka through his bangs. "Would I make a cute fairy? I mean, woodland nymph is one thing, but fairies are completely..." Tezuka's hand reached up to ruffle Fuji's hair affectionately.

Fuji-san snorted in disgust.

"But, Syusuke," Yoshiko giggled across the table, "You did dress up as a fairy princess."

Fuji thought for a moment before turning pink. "I only did that because Nee-san wanted to be the astronaut!"

"Fuji-san," Tezuka said soberly, "I trust you have pictures of this?"

"Oh, Mitsu, no! Mother, don't you dare show him those pictures!"

"But Syusuke," Yoshiko wheedled, "you looked so cute! Syusuke was the most adorable child, as you can no doubt imagine, since he turned into such a good-looking adult--"

"_Mom_," Fuji whined, embarrassed.

"Actually, I'd love to see some baby pictures of Kunimitsu-kun, as well. Was he always so serious, Ayana-san, Kuniharu-san?"

"Oh, no, he was quite the happy baby, always smiling. It was these two who made him so solemn." She nodded at her husband and father-in-law. "I wouldn't have him any other way, though, nor would Fuji-kun, I'm sure."

"Of course," Fuji said brightly. "Though I do try my hardest to get him to loosen up, with some success."

"Mostly failure," Tezuka added.

"See, I've even gotten him to make use of that elusive wit of his."

"I have to keep up with you."

"You know very well that you have no issues keeping up with me, Mitsu. You've just..." Fuji smiled. "Dare I say, let your guard down?"

"I have done no such thing." Tezuka sounded miffed. "And I'm sure Inui will be quite pleased to learn of your fairy princess escapades as a child."

"You wouldn't!" Fuji looked completely scandalized.

"Inui-kun is the one who Yuuta is scared of, right?" Yoshiko asked.

"Yes, Mother."

"Kuniharu isn't fond of him either." Ayana glanced as her husband with laughter in her eyes.

"Yuuta has poor taste in people. He associates with that Mituli boy." Fuji sniffed, picking up his glass.

"_Mizuki_-kun is a fine young man with a bright future ahead of him as an entrepreneur," Fuji's father grumbled.

"He's also one of those fairies you detest so much, Father, and might I add that he takes it up the ass from--" Fuji's rant was cut off when Tezuka closed a hand over his mouth.

"Outing family members at the dinner table is not what one would call polite, Syusuke," he murmured into Fuji's ear.

Fuji pouted but said nothing more.

"Syusuke, please watch your language," Yoshiko scolded gently.

"Sorry, Mother," Fuji muttered, looking at his plate.

"Mizuki-kun isn't my son, and if his parents have no problem with his deviancy, it certainly doesn't matter to me, as long as Yuuta isn't persuaded to bat for the other team."

Fuji snorted at the irony.

"So, boys, how is training for nationals coming along?" Kuniharu asked from the opposite end of the table, deeming tennis to be an appropriate neutral subject.

"We're doing quite well, Father."

"Especially now that we have the old team together again," Fuji added.

"I'm not sure how poor Tanaka-sensei handles all of you, and you, Tezuka-kun, you have quite a lot of responsibility as captain, don't you?"

Tezuka nodded. "I enjoy it very much, Yoshiko-san."

"Mitsu is a wonderful captain, and Oishi a fabulous vice captain as well." Fuji rested a hand on Tezuka's arm.

"Syusuke," Fuji's father grunted, nodding at his hand.

Fuji's hands relocated to his lap immediately.

Tezuka held back an angry comment and moved his right hand to rest over top of Fuji's joined hands in his lap.

"Fuji-san, why are you so adverse to the boys having any physical contact?" Kuniharu asked. "I admit it would be entirely inappropriate for them to be all over each other, but Syusuke-kun only touched Kunimitsu's shoulder."

"They don't need to be flaunting it," Daito snapped.

"Oh, honestly," Kunikazu said unexpectedly. "I may not entirely approve of this, young man, but I hold my tongue because it is not my decision to make, and you would do well to do the same." He looked at Tezuka and Fuji. "Kunimitsu, as you know, tradition is important to me. But I am an old man, and the wisdom of youth is different from the wisdom of age. Perhaps you know things of love that I was raised not to know, that Fuji-san was not raised to know. You, young man." Kunikazu turned to Fuji's father. "Your problem is that you cannot accept that views other than your own may be correct. This is a childish way of thinking. Until you speak with the gods and determine for a fact that they look down upon my grandson's relationship with your son, do not say another word against them."

There was a long silence. Kunikazu went back to eating his meal as if he hadn't spoken at all. Everyone stared at him.

Fuji started to fidget as a heavy silence crept over the table. He picked at imaginary dirt under his nails and repeatedly tucked a lock of hair behind his ear before moving on to play with the hem of the table cloth that draped over his lap.

"Syusuke." Tezuka's fingers grazed Fuji's forearm.

"Mitsu...It's been a month." Fuji was staring at the small gold watch around his wrist. "It's been a month for about twenty minutes now..."

"It--" Tezuka blinked. "Syusuke. Can't you wait at least until dinner's over?"

Fuji shook his head. "I've been waiting a month. I've been good."

"I'll let you do absolutely anything you want in bed tonight," Tezuka breathed into his ear. Fuji's resolve visibly wavered, but he shook his head again.

"All the sex in the world could not give me the satisfaction I'll get from this."

Fuji-san's fingers began to drum on the table in irritation, putting a stop to the boys' conversation.

There was a moment, a very brief one a while later, when both Fuji and Tezuka's fathers had gone off to the restroom and Ayana had moved around the table to the empty seat next to Yoshiko. They were ogling baby pictures of the boys they kept in their wallets. Kunikazu had wandered off to the bar in search of some decent sake instead of the watery wine they'd been serving all night.

Fuji leaned over to Tezuka, kissing his cheek lightly, before slipping under the table.

Tezuka knew where this was going. He nudged the tensai with his foot, trying to tell him to get out from under there before his father came back. "Where did Syusuke go, Yoshiko?" Fuji's father returned to his seat.

"I didn't see him leave. Tezuka-kun?"

"He said he needed to go do something." Tezuka's voice caught as he felt hands undoing the button of his pants.

Fuji tugged Tezuka's chair closer and was met with some resistance in parting the captain's knees. When he did settle between Tezuka's legs he nuzzled his crotch and ghosted his fingers over the growing boxer-clad erection.

Tezuka's hand slipped beneath the table, pushing the tensai away as best as he could.

Fuji caught he hand and brought two fingers into his mouth, sucking suggestively.

Tezuka pulled his hand away quickly.

Fuji slipped his hand into the fly of Tezuka's boxers, the kind that didn't snap--for easy access, Fuji insisted--and gave the cock in his hand a firm--though fabric-restricted--stroke before pulling it from the confines of the undergarment.

Tezuka groaned quietly. The adults blinked at him.

"Stomach ache," he murmured, sipping his tea, only to choke on it when Fuji took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Kunimitsu, are you sure you're okay?" Ayana put a hand on his shoulder. "You're acting strangely."

"I'm fine," Tezuka managed.

"Maybe we should leave early, if you're feeling sick."

"No, I--" Tezuka bit his lip as Fuji's hand found his balls. "I'm sure it will pass."

"Well, if you're sure..."

"I am." Tezuka grunted as Fuji worked more of him into his mouth.

Fuji laughed silently, as best he could, under the table.

Tezuka's hand jerked, spilling his tea again, as Fuji deep throated him.

"Kunimitsu, are you sure?" Ayana looked over at him with concern.

"I'm... I'm fine." Tezuka's voice was strained. His head rested in his hands.

Under the table Fuji pulled back and took Tezuka in his hand again. He lapped at the fluids trickling down Tezuka's shaft. One of Tezuka's calloused hands came down and settled in the tensai's hair, urging him to take the cock into his mouth again. Fuji complied, allowing Tezuka to move his head up and down.

Fuji could hear Tezuka's soft panting, and he was sure his mother and the Tezukas were no doubt watching him worriedly. His father should have been cackling gleefully by now.

"Kunimitsu, you're practically hyperventilating!" Kuniharu said worriedly. "You could've gotten food poisoning, for all we know. I think we should take you to the hospital."

"No," Tezuka said weakly. "I'm going to--I mean--I'll be fine in just a--nngh--" Tezuka clapped his hand over his mouth to muffle his moans, shuddering through his orgasm before going limp. He vaguely felt Fuji tuck his cock back in his boxers, button and zip his jeans, and slip away.

"If you'll excuse me," he said stiffly, "I need to use the restroom."

As Tezuka left, Fuji reappeared at the table, smiling around innocently and sipping his tea.

"Syusuke, where on Earth did you go?" Yoshiko asked.

"I went to get my jacket," the tensai said nonchalantly.

"Where is it?"

Fuji blinked. "Did I forget it? Oh, how silly of me. Where did Mitsu go?"

"He went to the restroom," Ayana explained. "I think he might be sick..."

"I'm sure he's fine. Would you like me to go check on him for you?" Fuji smiled charmingly at her.

"Would you, dear?" Yoshiko shared Ayana's worried expression.

"I'll be right back." Fuji stood up and glided around the tables towards the restrooms.

Stepping into the restroom Fuji suddenly felt significantly less in control. Tezuka was standing opposite the door, having known Fuji would have come after him. In the next moment Fuji was pressed against the wall and a decorative chair was under the door's handle.

"You are so maddeningly, infuriatingly, wonderfully amazing, and I swear to the gods if you ever do that again, you won't be sitting down for a month," Tezuka growled into Fuji's neck.

AA

"I hope Kunimitsu's all right," Ayana fretted. "It's been half an hour already!"

"I think he's perfectly fine, Ayana-san," Yoshiko said, brows raised in amusement. "And I think I know what made him 'sick' in the first place."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see, when I first met Daito's parents, I thought it would be funny to pull a little prank on him, so I pretended to drop my napkin under the table..."

A/N: Reviews make us take fandom vacations less often!


End file.
